Atlantis Rising
by Sarah-elf princess
Summary: The team was sure that Atlantis had been abandoned for thousands of years, but the discovery of a stasis unit changed all of that. Who they found wasn't who they were expecting, or who they were hoping for.
1. The Room

Story Title: Atlantis Rising   
Chapter Title: The Room  
Author: Me, of course, Sarah.  
  
Full Summary: Summary: The team was sure that Atlantis had been abandoned thousands of years before their arrival, but the discovery stasis unit changed all of that. But what they discovered wasn't at all what they were expecting, or hoping for.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis. I did however drive pass the studios where it is filming and it was the highlight of that week, no month, no probably my entire year. (Saw the pretty roof with SG-1 on it . . . _very_ nice.)  
  
Author's notes: Aside from most of the other fanfiction I've written, this story has not been pre-written. **gasp.** I know, I know, _scary_ but, hopefully, I'll be able to keep on writing and have a chapter every other day or so. Reviews are brain food for authors.  
  
And on with the story (don't worry it'll all clear up within the next few chapters . . .)

------

"Should we wake her?"  
  
"I don't know; it's your call doctor."  
  
Dr. Beckett really, really didn't want to be up at this hour. After the discover of _another_ alien device, his entire staff had been running him raged; asking him to examine this, experiment with this, cries of "oh doctor" resounded throughout the lab- and he was tired, dead tired. So a girl, stuck in stasis, discovered in the center of a lab flanking his own really didn't do much for him.  
  
His first reply was "why can't it wait till morning?" earned nothing but a pointed glare from Dr. Weir, and that was one thing he'd learned very quickly never to talk back to. So four hours latter there was still no answer to how to revive her, and Carson was just plain exhausted.  
  
"Elizabeth," he said, rubbing his eyes, not caring that he had addressed his commander by her first name- it was much too late. "I don't think there's anything else I could really do. There are a few experimental risks we could take, but I don't have the slightest clue as to what the damage might be." He looked at her, "I'm sorry but there's not much more I can do."  
  
Dr. Weir really wanted to glare but she too had been up since the early hours in the morning and, even though she knew she was too tired to be making any decisions, she desperately wanted to know why the Ancients would leave a girl, no more than eighteen years old by her looks, alone in an abandoned city. Besides she cared even less for the idea that the girl could awake any time-and if she was anything like the Shadow, Elizabeth did not want her, or it, around as the city slept. That just did not sit well with her.  
  
"Do whatever you have to Doctor, I'm going to wake John."  
  
Carson looked in surprise at Weir. It was unusual for her to make snap decision. Maybe the drain of the last couple of days was getting to her. He'd have to check on her latter. "Get McKay while you're at it. We could probably use his help."  
  
Elizabeth was just turning to leave as Beckett leaned over the clear lid of the stasis chamber, both hands touching the see-through material. But before he could attempt anything else and before Dr. Weir could leave, the chamber lit up. Bright lights from inside highlighted the girl and red lights, lining the chamber, began to flash.  
  
Both Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett were silent. Neither wanted to move for fear of awakening something else, and they both wanted to see just what was going on.  
  
Aside from the stasis unit, nothing in the lab reacted in any way. Only one seeable control panel existed, and that was on the far wall- but even that remained still. The rest of the room was barren: grey and dull. An usual place for any item of importance. Which gave Dr. Weir a horrible suspicion that they shouldn't have been playing in there in the first place.  
  
Eventually the red lights began blinking slower. Slower and slower until they were nothing more than a systematic pulse. A red light every minute until they stopped entirely.  
  
"Do you . . . do you think it's safe?" Dr. Beckett whispered.  
  
"How should I know?" responded Dr. Weir, in an equally quiet voice.  
  
Taking one last gulp, Carson started forward, cautiously moving one foot in front of the other, his gaze never wavering from the now seemingly dead unit.  
  
"Do you think it was damaged? So perhaps it won't work?" Weir asked, her gaze too locked upon the piece of machine. 

"No I don't think so," Beckett responded, "The main light is still active. But we can't be sure until McKay gets here."  
  
Elizabeth began to respond, but the unit opened. No flash of light, no billowing smoke, just a _hissss_ as the air was released and fresh air rushed to take its place. "Dr. Weir to Major Sheppard. John we need you in . . . well go to the infirmary and you'll see." Hoping that he wasn't in too deep of sleep, she clicked her radio off and waited for the mysterious sleeper to awaken.

------

Remeber Review are good (though I won't beg) . . . next chapter . . . who is the girl? And what is she doing in Atlantis all alone? Feel free to email me to guess- I'll tell you if you're right.


	2. The Girl

Story Title: Atlantis Rising Chapter Title: The Girl Author: Same as last chapter  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis. Wish I did. But, unfortunately, as of yet, rights are not up for sale on ebay. When they are though, you can bet I'll be the first and last to bid.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everybody! This is slightly longer than the last chapter, hope you like it! I'm sorry if the language doesn't work- I really did not feel like doing a ton of research into Latin. That's really just not my thing.  
  
Oh, when I was naming this story I truly had no idea that the first episode is 'Rising'. I had no idea what to name this particular piece so if you have any ideas (bad or good or just plain strange) email me! Please!  
  
Thanks to my reviewer: Angel of Fire: Yeah it is rather amusing. We're all such dedicated fans. Grins. Unfortunately since there have only been three episodes it is really hard to truly dive into the characters and to know them. It's hard working with a cast when you don't have any inside knowledge. But we're all trying . . .  
  
And thanks to Linda! You're the best! Although a little strange at certain hours of the night . . .  
  
And on with the show . . .  
  
------  
  
When the hissing eventually stopped, the room became dead once again. Weir was about to have Carson lock the lab up for the night and have them both, along with McKay and a security unit, continue in the morning. Just as she was turning her head toward Carson, who had moved back to where she was, a gasp came from the center of the room, and in particular from the stasis unit.  
  
Both doctors turned their heads toward the noise. A body began rising out of the unit, slowly, as if contemplating why they were there.  
  
"John I want you here now," Elizabeth said into her walkie talkie. She really hoped he was on his way, especially if the girl was hostile.  
  
"Um, hello. We aren't going to hurt you." While Dr. Weir's concentration had been directed toward contacting Sheppard, Carson had moved forward, halfway between Weir and the girl. "Can you tell us anything? Like why you're here?" Elizabeth could see his gentle smile, even though she was standing almost directly behind him.  
  
The girl didn't make any movements. With her legs pulled under her and her hand folded in her lap, her body remained completely still. Elizabeth could see that although she was dressed in plain white, the girl had an unusual beauty about her. Blonde hair had been pulled back from her face, so its length was indiscernible. Her body was well built, firm and toned, which was easily noticeable under her form fitting clothes. But the most striking part of her was her eyes. Dark and brown and deep they showed true intelligence. They betrayed no weakness, no emotion, yet she seemed to be analyzing everything around her. Her gaze rested on Carson first, then Dr. Weir.  
  
Elizabeth never had been afraid before. Concerned, yes. Frightened, most defiantly. But never truly afraid. As the girl's gaze drifted to her, Elizabeth felt as though her soul was being read. All her dreams, hopes and desires open, exposed for this girl to read. Never had Weir allowed anyone into her inner being. She did not like feeling vulnerable, and her powerful defenses had not ever been broken before. Much less tossed aside like extra baggage.  
  
"Avia cormalia?" She asked, her voice soft and sweet. "Incardes torne kelbea?"  
  
Carson turned to Weir. His face was ghastly white and he was visibly shaking, but his voice was calm and steady. "Do you know what she's saying?"  
  
Elizabeth concentrated once more on the girl, who was repeating the two questions. "No. I can make out the words, 'they' and 'why'." She sighed, "but that's about it."  
  
As the girl stopped, Elizabeth tried making contact herself, "Hello there. We're not going to hurt you." The girl did nothing, said nothing. Her body still. "Damn. I wish Dr. Jackson was here. He spoke more languages than anyone else I know."  
  
"Maybe we could write, or draw pictures. Do you think it's some primitive language that humans never used?"  
  
"No," Weir said assuredly, "I recognize it. It's Ancient, or at least a form of it. Besides there's too much intelligence behind those eyes for her to be primitive anything."  
  
Dr. Beckett moved even closer, as if to try communication again, but when his mouth opened, John Sheppard burst into the room. His gun up, his hair disheveled and his 'don't mess with me look' clearly displayed upon his face. Within second he had analyzed the situation.  
  
"Beckett. Here. Now." He said, never taking his eyes off the girl sitting inside of the stasis unit. "Why wasn't I informed of this say . . . oh . . . before you opened the unit."  
  
"We thought it would be nice to give you some down . . ." Carson started, before Sheppard cut in.  
  
"Bull shit." He glanced toward Weir, "As head of security I should have known about this."  
  
"In my own defense I did attempt to contact you on your radio." Elizabeth stated.  
  
"Radios are only good if you can hear them. I couldn't hear mine." Sheppard snapped back, clearly ticked off at not being contacted earlier.  
  
"Well excuse me, but shouldn't you be able to hear your radio all the time. So when situations like this occur we can contact you?"  
  
"Why didn't you just use the intercom? They go to individual rooms." Weir's stunned expression told Sheppard that he had won. It wasn't often that he could render Elizabeth speechless.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed of this?" She responded when the gleam of defeat left his eyes.  
  
"Well you were busy off playing with . . ."  
  
"Excuse me," the soft voice said, but neither doctor nor commander heard.  
  
"Well I should know everything that goes on under my command!"  
  
"Perhaps you shouldn't be running off into unknown territory." Both voices had risen to a yell. Dr. Weir was facing Sheppard, annoyance on her face. Sheppard faced the girl, but his eyes were on Elizabeth, they too shinning with anger.  
  
"Um . . . guys." Carson's Scottish accent breaking through, "Look."  
  
The two turned toward the girl just as she was walking up toward the trio. Her steps were silent and the material of the clothing she wore made no noise as it swished around her body. "I do hope I'm not disturbing anything?"  
  
"No, no," Elizabeth answered, her eye taking in every detail possible. The girl was only a little shorter than herself, but Weir could only estimate. White boots, with a possible heal, white pants and a white knee length dress her an appearance of control. Her brown eyes powerful and shinning against the background of white. "We were simply discussing the finer points of command."  
  
The girl's grin told Weir that she didn't believe a word of it.  
  
"Of course. And who might you be, oh trespassers of Atlantis?" Carson was about to answer, before Sheppard beat him to it.  
  
"Wait a minute. How come you couldn't speak out language before?"  
  
Weir turned to him, a question on her lips. Sheppard quickly cleared any confusion, "I was stuck outside, but I heard the entire conversation."  
  
"So you did get my first message." His grin was all the confirmation she needed, before his attention turned back to the girl.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I could not speak your language before because I did not know it. I simply had to listen and learn." Her brown eyes danced as the trio glanced around at each other, attempting to interpret her answer.  
  
"Who are you?" Sheppard asked, his patience coming to a close end.  
  
"I am Amorina and this is my home."  
  
------  
  
Okay, next chapter will hopefully be about this length, but I wont know until I start writing. As I mentioned earlier I do not have a firm grasp on the character. Weir mistakenly seems to be easy to write, but that is only because we haven't seen her true colors. Sheppard should come naturally (all I have to do is watch my brothers and Dad, same sense of humor). Ford I really am not sure yet. He has yet to be given a large part. McKay I know decently well from SG-1. Beckett is like Ford. I'm not entirely comfortable yet (and I'm not even going to attempt the accent!).  
  
Thanks to all my readers! 


	3. The Breakdown

Story Title: Atlantis Rising   
Chapter Title: The Breakdown   
Author: Me, Wonder Women, also goes by the name of Sarah-Elf Princess  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis. I do, however, own Amorina, the lab, and any unusual strangeness that goes on.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing. So 2 out of 5 reviews said intriguing . . . I guess that's good. Right?  
  
If you want, I may end up facing writer's block in a while and if you have a flash of inspiration (aka: an idea), let me know. I have an idea of where the plot is going, but any type of filler stuff would be great. If you're too lazy to write an email, leave it in a review. :) Either way is good.  
  
Notes to Reviewers: CylentWind: Thanks! I love working with Sheppard and Weir. I defiantly think they are two of the best Sci Fi characters to come around in a while.  
  
Thanks Linda. I do however say every line I write. Not just dialog. If there's a fragment it just means the sentence isn't very important. But good advice none the less.  
  
And on with the show . . .  
  
------  
  
There was an awkward silence. No one quite knew where to begin. Weir studied the girl. She didn't trust this Amorina, not at all. Beckett fumbled with a small trinket in his pocket. His attention anywhere but there. However Sheppard had his weapon at the ready. As with Weir, he did not trust anyone- but that was his job. He took his role as the commanding military officer with a deadly seriousness and this was a threat that he was not entirely sure how to face, aside from placing half a dozen bullets in her chest. The minutes seemed to stretch into hours. Although latter they would all admit to it being barely more than ten minutes, but it was a stand off, no matter how short, and it felt like an eternity.  
  
The climax of tension had been reached right after the introduction of Amorina and as the tension slowly decreased, so Sheppard's want to follow the 'shoot now, ask questions latter' motto. Taking the initiative he lowered his gun.  
  
Both Weir and Beckett looked over in surprise. But they were willing to follow his lead, and they too took less offensive positions.  
  
"So . . . Amy," Sheppard began.  
  
"Why do you call me Amy?" Amorina asked, her eyes turning toward John from where she had been watching Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, I thought it would be easier than going around calling you Amourina all day." He replied. Even in the stress of the situation both Weir and Carson had to mask their amusement.  
  
Amorina, however, felt no such need to mask anything. Her grin showed true delight at already having a name within the minds of Sheppard. "Major Sheppard, you are a military man right?" Amorina asked, knowing that she had to play at his game. Sheppard nodded, "That is good. As a diplomat you would drag your country into more wars than out."  
  
The dumbfounded look on Sheppard's face caused Beckett to snort and Elizabeth to smile, still containing the laughter she felt.  
  
Sheppard's recovery was quick, "I get the feeling you're mocking me."  
  
"Aren't you clever?" Beckett stated, his heavy sarcasm dismissing the last true bit of tension from the room. "Figuring that all out by yourself."  
  
Any notion of Amorina not being welcome was soon lost in the quick banter between the three. Their conversation soon turned to why Sheppard even had a gun. Comments of "he just wanted to shoot things" soon were tossed around as Sheppard tried, in earnest, to deny everything and even get a hit on the other too, particularly Carson. He knew nothing about Amorina, nor did he seem to care.  
  
Weir, however, did not join in. She took a few steps back and used her government trained mind to sort together what was happening. Elizabeth knew that this was not what the reality of the stand off should have been. Just mere minutes before she had seriously considered allowing John to disarm Amorina and render her unconscious, but now . . . now it was different. Even Weir felt comfortable, almost safe in a way. It was like she wanted to be with this strange girl. She wanted to believe everything Amorina said. _But_ she told _herself this is not reality. Elizabeth Marie Weir keep control of reality.  
_  
"Stop," she began to say, but Amorina turned her head Elizabeth's way, and everything seemed to stop. Amorina's eyes became focused and hard. Chills traveled up and down Elizabeth's back as their eyes locked. "This isn't right." She tried to yell, but her mind wouldn't let her. Her mouth would open, but no words left. She could feel someone else's control over her mind, and, consequently, her body.  
  
With out a doubt she knew that Amorina was in control. Since the beginning, when herself and Beckett entered the lab, Elizabeth realized Amorina had been showing them what to do, what to touch. That's how they both had enough energy to stay that extra hour, Amorina had been feeding them just enough energy to stay upright but not enough to realized what was happening. _Oh God,_ Elizabeth thought _she's been leading us the entire way. That's why Carson hadn't previously discovered the door. That's why we didn't call for back up sooner. That's why we didn't even think twice about opening the stasis unit. God, it's been nothing but a trap, a game of charades form the very beginning.  
_  
Weir knew that Amorina could hear her. She was vaguely aware of the friendly conversation between Sheppard, Beckett and Amorina, but Elizabeth couldn't make out anything that was being said. Her universe had shrunk to just her and Amorina. Just her and the creature that had so easily manipulated her team.  
  
Her body remained in it's frozen position as her mind fought for control. The brown eyes still locked with her own, keeping complete control of Weir, but Elizabeth had not come to another galaxy to be simply taken over by a girl. A girl who was no better than the Goa'uld that they had left behind.  
  
Forcing herself to relax, Weir gathered any strength she could. She may not have been military trained, but she was a diplomat, and she knew when to fight and when to back down. It was time to fight.  
  
Shutting her eyes, an external part of her she did have control over as she found out, Weir attempted to slow her breathing, relax herself, but all the while she could feel Amorina's gaze upon her.  
  
It scared her. Made her want to give up, let in, and enjoy the simple chatter. But as she lost control and grew closer and closer to that point, she could feel her character, her essence, her very being slipping away and her body and mind becoming nothing more than a puppet. Weir did everything her mind could think of, but nothing worked. No amount of screaming or hitting or swearing did anything to relieve the pressure that was growing.  
  
In one last effort, Weir yanked her head from where it had been, snapping it to the side. As their gaze broke, she could feel herself screaming "ENOUGH!"   
  
All conversation came to a stand still. Sheppard and Carson were confused, but Weir wasn't paying too much attention to them. Instead she shoot a look of defiance toward Amorina, hoping to see her off balanced or confused at Weir's triumph, but instead she saw a look of satisfaction on Amorina's face before Sheppard stole her attention.  
  
"Elizabeth? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," She replied through clenched teeth. The strain had given her a wicked headache that had attacked with a vengeance. Somehow she didn't think that Amorina was feeling the same.  
  
"I'm fine," she repeated, "but I do want answers. And now."  
  
"Where would you like me to begin?" The honey-sweet voice asked.  
  
"How-" Weir began before the intercom cut her off.  
  
"Doctor Weir to the control room. Doctor Weir to the control room."  
  
Sighing she answered, "Grodin, what is it?"  
  
"I think you'll want to see this Doctor Weir. However I can't contact Major Sheppard. He's not in his quarters"  
  
"He's here with me." She grimaced when she realized just what that sounded like. By lunch rumors would have already worked their way around Atlantis. Just what she needed. "We're on our way. Weir out."  
  
"You do realize that sounded awful a lot like-"  
  
"Yes John I do." Elizabeth turned toward her two crew members, "Carson I want you to be ready to make your way, quickly, to the command center." Beckett nodded and left to his lab. "John you're with me. Let's go."  
  
"You would leave me here alone?" Amorina asked.  
  
Weir turned back toward her, resisting the urge to wrap her fingers around Amorina's neck. "Is there any way we can lock you in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you're coming with us." Without another word, Weir had turned and made her way out of the lab, Sheppard only a step behind.  
  
Amorina took one last glance before following them.  
  
------ 


	4. The Terror

Story title: Atlantis Rising

Chapter Title: The Terror

Author: Your friendly, neighborhood Elf Princess

Disclaimer: The plot and original character(s), Amorina in particular, are mine. Everything else is MGM's and whoever else owns the StarGate universe.

Author's notes: Okay, well I did get two reviews and they made me very happy, but if you're reading please take the twenty seconds it takes to review. Even if it's just to say my story sucks and I should stop. Reviews give me fuel to write and I am dangerously low on that right now. Too much work and too little sleep makes me a rather grumpy person- but writing is, hopefully, going to help change that . . . maybe.

Laura (you know who you are!): Thanks Hun. I so appreciate what you're doing for me. :) Keeps me going when I feel like stopping.

Quezacolt: Glad to know you're hooked . . . I have great plans for these poor, poor people- and not all of them good. If you happen to come up with a better story title that would be awesome. I really had no idea and wanted to get it posted. Anything works! Please, please, please help.

And on with the story . . .

------

Elizabeth, Sheppard and Amorina all descended upon the command center at once. As soon as they had left the lab, Weir had broken out into a sprint. Sheppard was not far behind, his weapon hanging limply at his side. Amorina had followed, although somewhat slower until Sheppard had glared and then she matched her speed to his, entering at the same time.

As they burst through the door, Grodin was the first to notice them. "Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard." His face went blank as he saw Amorina. "Um . . ."

"Her name is Amy," Sheppard curtly responded, not volunteering any other information.

Grodin's face betrayed his confusion. "Um, okay. But what is she . . ."

"Grodin," Weir snapped, "What is going on here?"

The entire command center stopped their conversations and looked toward Dr. Weir. She only snapped when tired or stressed and her crew knew that they were in for a difficult day.

Grodin responded immediately to the command and, after taking one last glance toward Amorina, turned toward his computer screen.

"The gate was activated a few minutes ago. Two, I think." The look on Weir's face clearly told him that she did _not_ care about specifics right then. "And since the wormhole was established there's been a constant . . . I don't know... signal being fed through. We're not quite sure what it is."

"Can you give me any information that might be in the least bit useful?" Weir demanded. Now even Sheppard looked alarmed. It wasn't often that Elizabeth was snappy and sarcastic. Although this time he couldn't figure out why. Yeah Amorina had been an unexpected discovery, but not a bad one. At least not that he could tell. Maybe Elizabeth knew something he didn't. But that didn't make sense either. He had been with Weir almost the entire time that Amorina had been awake, and Beckett had been there before Weir and he hadn't been acting any differently than usual. It was slightly discomforting, but Sheppard really didn't have time to contemplate the behavior of people. There were more important things going on.

Quickly shifting his attention back to the situation, Sheppard watched the transmission carefully. It looked suspiciously familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on where exactly he had seen it before, until memories flashed back of underground bunkers, sand that choked the life from you, enemy fire, blood, attack, bombs going off and the encoded message that killed everyone. The message that he did not obey.

"It looks like a radio code." Sheppard's voice broke the silence. When the others looked at him, he explained, "When serving under . . .well, when I was serving in Iraq we used visualized radio transmissions. Different heights of different wavelengths meant different things. Any straight area was a word or idea change. This has the same look."

"Could you verbalize it?" Weir asked.

Sheppard shook his head. "No, we just memorized the frequencies." He shrugged. "It was the easiest way of communicating."

"But that doesn't mean we couldn't." McKay stepped into the circle that had formed around the computer. "It would be simple. You just have to align the . . ."

"Just do it, Doctor, and save us the lecture." Weir waved her hand, bringing him to silence. "How soon do you think you could . . ."

McKay had already begun typing by the time Elizabeth had started her sentence, he was finsihed when she trailed off. "Now." And with one last push of a button the once-silent transmission became spoken for everyone to hear.

**"Unknown traveler. We humbly welcome you to Atlantis. Never had we expected that some would enter Ancient grounds, but we are pleased that you are here. Joyfully we request a meeting. We are sure that you would benefit from an exchange of culture and the forging of trade alliances, which are rare in this part of the galaxy. We ask that you respond."**

This message repeated itself three times before anyone spoke.

"So . . . our answer is . . ." McKay started.

Weir didn't answer, even though she knew the question had been directed at her. She was too busy watching Amorina, who had paled visibly, all the blood drained from her face. Fear was evident upon her face and her large, wide eyes screamed in silent terror, unshed tears dangerously close to falling. She had backed as far away from the computer as she could; her back was pressed tightly against the wall. Elizabeth could see that her tightened fists and taunt posture were her only means of controlling the shaking that seemed to be threatening to overtake her entire body. Her calm had been replaced by horror and her cockiness by panic. Never had Elizabeth seen anyone so visibly distraught by a simple message, especially one that proclaimed open friendliness. And although Weir deeply wanted to reply with equaled faith, Amorina's reaction had made her wary –_ very_ wary.

She turned toward Amorina, "Amy," she said, but Amorina did not answer. Instead she gasped, as if short of breath. "Amy, what is going on?" But Amorina again did not or could not answer. Weir, however concerned with Amorina's condition, needed answers, and needed them quickly. "Amorina."

Amorina slowly turned in Weir's direction. The command tamed the spell that had been cast upon her. As her concentration shifted, Weir could see that the preliminary horror had been replaced with a sadness, a deeper sadness than she had expected to see in someone so young.

"Amorina," she said a bit softer, hoping that gentler tones would help get answers out of Amorina, "Amorina, we must know if you have any information to on this species."

Silence descended upon the room once again. Everyone was attempting not to look at the quivering girl and their commander who stood before her.

"Amorina, we need to know," Weir called tenderly.

"I know, I know . . . it's just..." Her broken speech was muffled by the cries she was suppressing. She tried to speak again but fell silent.

"It's just what?" Weir asked, moving closer to Amorina.

"God, they're everywhere. Oh god, oh god. Make them stop. If they don't... Oh please. Please. Don't. No, stop. Stop, please, stop." Tears were falling freely down Amorina's cheeks. She had slid down the wall, hugging her knees close to her chest, rocking back and forth. Visibly beginning to shake, she lowered her head to her arms, hiding her breakdown.

"Well, I guess that answers our question," Sheppard remarked, his face etched with pain and sympathy.

"Yes, but do we actually know that it is this particular species she's talking about?" Weir replied.

"Well, given the choice I'd rather not risk it." Sheppard answered.

"Me neither."

"Traitors," Amorina whispered from her place on the floor. "They are traitors. Do not listen to them. Even if you reply they will rain destruction upon you." Unfolding her hands, she wiped her face clear of tears, leaving a trail of wetness. All semblance to the scared child was gone, replaced by a confident adult. This time, however, Weir knew it was an act. That child was still there somewhere and that primitive fear still fed Amorina and still threatened to control her.

"What did they do?" Sheppard asked.

"It does not matter. But..." She paused, searching for an acceptable answer. "They are horrid, wicked creatures. Do not trust them."

That was enough for Weir, who turned toward Grodin. "Grodin shut down the gate."

"I can't," he answered in confusion. "Something must be in it."

But before anyone could question, a large blast erupted behind the gate.


	5. The Bomb

Story Title: Atlantis Rising  
Chapter Title: The Bomb  
Author: me, **sigh**, tired, old me

Disclaimer: I have no claim on anything Atlantis, but I do, however, claim anything original you may find in the fic.

Author's notes: Sorry but I will be gone for the next week and I may not be able to update. I will, however, try my very hardest, but I'm not promising anything. This chapter is a little (like 600 words) longer than my previous one, so take comfort in that.

Also thanks to my two wonderful reviewers CylentWind and Quezacolt! You two are awesome.

CylentWind: It's okay, I forgive you . . .this time. :p I do have a master plan . . . and I've gotten "that's so cool" and "wow" from two of my friends . . . so they approve. BTW I like emailing my reviewers to thank them . . . but you don't have your email up, so that made it rather hard, but thanks for your reviews. They are oh so very much appreciated.

Quezacolt: I will try updating every two to three days, but life is fickle sometimes and it becomes impossible. :D

You guys (or girls . . . which ever you prefer) really make this worth while for me . . . and besides it's wayyyyyyy too much fun knowing just what I have planned for the poor characters and what they are going to go through. :p Oh the joys of being a writer . . .

If there are no more interruptions . . .on with the show . . .

------

Thankfully the blast was completely stopped by the shield and anything that was meant to go through didn't. Everyone, at once, breathed out a huge sigh of relief, except for Amorina, who remained locked in her position, her eyes wide.

"Well that could've been ugly," McKay said, a weak grin upon his face.

Weir nodded and turned back to Grodin, "I want to know exactly what that was."

"I can tell you." Amorina said, moving toward them. Her movements, however, were still devoid of her usual gracefulness. "It was a . . . energy absorbing bomb, for lack of better term."

Everyone looked around in confusion, not knowing what Amorina was talking about. McKay, however, squinted in concentration, his stare directed on the shield covering the gate. He clenched his fists in tight balls. In the back of his mind, he knew what Amorina was talking about, but he could not wrap his mind completely around it, and that bothered him.

Everyone else started talking at once. Technicians began system checks, noticing that energy levels were dropping dangerously fast. Sheppard moved off to a corner and began dismissing security, not seeing a reason for them being there. Weir went straight into command mode, snapping out orders as fast as people could follow, or faster, all the while attempting to question Amorina. But in all the chaos, McKay didn't move. All he could think about was Amorina's words, '_energy absorbing bomb . . . energy absorbing bomb . . . energy absorbing bomb.' _And then it hit him.

"Oh that's not good." McKay exclaimed. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"What's not?" Shepard started, but McKay didn't answer, instead he looked at Amorina.

"No, it's not." Amorina agreed, sighing in defeat, crossing her arms across her chest. "But there's not much we can do about it."

"You mean . . ." She nodded. Rodney smashed his fist on the table top, "There has to be something. Anything."

Amorina shook her head, "This has happened before and like before the shield will break. It only takes time."

"It's not a very effective shield then is it?" McKay snapped, his frustration taking over.

Amorina grew stiff in anger. "They did not know what it was. And when they figured it out, the city had already fallen."

"Well," Rodney glared, "What did they try."

"I don't know," Amorina threw her arms in the air, "Everything, nothing. I don't know."

"How could you not? You live here."

"That doesn't mean I know everything." Amorina yelled back, her voice taunt with frustration and fear. After a few depth breaths she continued, this time in a much more controlled voice, "I do know, however, that if they don't break through this time, they'll send another and another until the city is breeched."

"McKay what is going on here?" Weir asked, not appreciating being left out of the fast-paced conversation.

He, however, chose to ignore her, "But there has to be something?"

"I don't . . ."

"McKay!" Rodney turned away from Amorina and towards Weir.

"What? I'm slightly busy attempting to save all our asses here, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do." Weir replied, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Our shield is about to be completely absorbed . . . wait a minute. Wait just a damn minute."

"What, do you have an idea?" Amorina asked eagerly, her fingers griping the side of a counsel in anxiety.

Rodney didn't answer but instead quickly grabbed the closes computer and moved it to the gate dial up station. Without out looking he directed his question to Grodin, "We can interface the computer with Ancient technology, right?"

"Yeah, in most parts of the city, but we've never actually accomplished connection . . ." Grodin started answering, before McKay interrupted.

"Amorina, I need you here." Amorina quickly moved to his side. "Can you make it work?"

"I . . . I don't know, but maybe . . ."Her face lit up before she dropped to the ground and began pulling apart a section of the unit. "It should be easy enough. Give me your computer."

Rodney handed her the cord that was dangling from the computer. At her look he simply shrugged, "It's the way we've previously hooked up our equipment to Ancient technology."

She nodded and quickly began switched crystals and chips, as well as ripping out the first wire the team had seen in Atlantian technology. Bright blues and reds and greens were yanked from their spot and landed in an unorganized hemp beside her.

"Stupid imbeciles. . .," Amorina mumbled, "They just had to go in and attempt to completely rewire _everything_. It was fine just the way it was." She bit her lip in concentration as she pulled out a large crystal.

"Rodney, can I see you for a moment?" Weir hissed, her jaw clamped tight in anger.

"Sure, um, Amy are you going to be alright?" McKay asked.

"Yeah, just a few more . . . OUCH! Damn it, that hurt." She replied, shaking her now singed hand. "I just need a few more minutes."

McKay nodded, even though he knew that she couldn't see him. Amorina's entire upper body had been lost to the unit, as she struggled to reach the inner core. Weir, however, grabbed McKay and pulled him off to the side.

"Rodney if you don't give me a very good explanation as to what the hell is going on, I promise you the consequences will be very severe." The look in her eyes clearly told Rodney that she was not joking and unless he wished to spend the rest of his time here, which was probably the rest of his life, doing horrible, half-witted jobs, than he'd better start talking.

"You know that communication that was sent to us?"

Weir nodded, "So."

"Well that wasn't just friendly chit-chatter. Unfortunately it was a disguise to mask the real purpose." He frowned, "Apparently this species has figured out a way drain the shield, without destroying it."

"So you mean," Weir began slowly, "That, in God knows how long, that shield, our last and only line of defense, will fail?"

"Yep, that's about it."

"And you're doing what to stop this?" Weir questioned.

"Well . . . I have a couple different theories, but who knows if any of them will actually work or not." At Weir's glare he continued, "Doctor I'm sorry but there's only so much I can do. The _Ancients_ couldn't stop this. I highly doubt if I can."

"But you're doing everything possible right?"

"When Amorina, Amy," he corrected himself, "finishes the connection we may have a fighting chance. But right now it's not looking good."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Did Amorina ever mention what happened to the Ancients when their defense fell?"

"No, but after seeing the look on her face, I can't imagine it was very pretty."

They both turned watch the gate and their shield, which had ripples of red and purple. It reminded Elizabeth of when you throw a rock in a pond and the ripples of water, except these ripples would do more than just disturb the peace.

"DAMN IT!" filled the room and then an "ah ha," followed by a low humming noise, as Amorina pulled herself out of the counsel. "We're in."

McKay ran to the computer and began typing furiously. After a minute he spared a second and turned toward Amorina, who had moved to his side, "Do you have any ideas?"

"No, not that the Ancient's hadn't previously tired."

"So, I have to outsmart the Ancients? Great, that's just great." McKay scanned the lines of code, looking for any possible loophole in the design, Amorina keeping pace with him.

Throughout all the commotion, Sheppard had wandered to the balcony that overlooked the Stargate. Personally he hated knowing that there was nothing he could do. No military mind could solve this, nothing he knew would help. The only people who could stop this were McKay and Amorina. One was brilliant although a little overemotional at times and the other had give no reason to be trusted. This set up did not sit easily with him.

Weir had seen Sheppard wander toward the balcony and as McKay began working with Amorina, she moved to join him. They stood in companionable silence as the clatter of machines and voices filled the air.

"So," Sheppard was the first to begin, "I suppose I should be getting security teams ready?"

"That would seem to be the case," Weir replied, looking behind her, "I certainly hope they can pull off some sort miracle. It doesn't matter what, but I'll be damned if I allow this city to fall after only a few months."

"So, security teams posted at . . ."

"Do it." Weir answered, her concentration on the quickly fading shield. "And get all non-essential personal to a safe location."

"Yes ma'ma." Sheppard nodded, contacting Lieutenant Ford on his radio.

Yet again Weir was left in silence, aside from the commotion in the background. She wondered what they would do, where they would go if the shield couldn't be fixed. Amorina's reaction to the message had been bad enough to tell Elizabeth that whoever these unknown people were, they were not to be messed with. Her fingers gripped the cold, metal railing. If Atlantis fell, how would they defend themselves against the wraith?

She rubbed her tired eyes with the palm of her hand and sighed deeply. Looking up she could barely make out the dark night sky and the stars she knew were there. That was until the shield burned bright red and the entire complex fell into darkness.  
  
------


	6. The Unexpected

Story Title: Still working on that, right now it's Atlantis Rising

Chapter Title: The Unexpected

Author: Me, who is just back from vacation, but who is still missing her muse, Steve's here somewhere, I know he is . . .

Disclaimer: If I owned Atlantis I would be the happiest person on Earth. Since I do, occasionally, get bouts of annoyance and/or frustration, I do not own anything (other than a cat, a calculator and about five bucks).

Author's Notes: So, so, so sorry about not updating sooner! I was gone for a week and had no time to write. I do, however, have about half of the next chapter done and I hope to write about this much per chapter from now on, but it'll probably vary.

Quezacolt: It's nice to hear from you! My steady reviewer . . . ah life _is_ good. Here's the next chapter and the 7th should soon be up . . . just for you.

TTO: Thanks . . . it's great knowing that even though you have inside information on my story, you still want to read.

And on with the show . . .

IMPORTANT: For everyone's information, this story takes place right after the episode suspicion. Teyla is gone off with her people and will come back when convenient for me . . . I will add thing that are a character (ex: Sheppard naming the Wraith Steve). That, I believe will not change, no matter how far off the AU is.

* * *

Weir turned toward the command center, "There's a good explanation for this I hope?"

"All part of the plan Doctor." McKay answered.

Elizabeth turned and worked her way back to where McKay was, leaving Sheppard behind on the balcony, "So you do have a plan?"

McKay and Amorina looked at each other. "Well sorta," McKay said.

"What do you mean sort of?" Weir started at Rodney, demanding to know more.

Amy, however, was the one who answered first. "We've connected all gate functions to the main system energy output module, but unfortunately that means . . ."

"Within hours the cit will be completely drained of all energy. Life support, gate travel- all will be gone. We'll be sitting ducks." McKay finished.

Weir looked at them in disbelief, "You are feeding the shield with city-wide energy until our entire supply is depleted? And this was the best you could come up with?"

"Well on short notice," Rodney answered, "Yes."

Amorina echoed his 'yes' but her attention had drifted toward the dark city and the bright, burning, red shield that lit it. Her hear ached for what Atlantis used to be- a bustling, metropolis of people and cultures. The only true hub of power and technology and intellect in this part of the galaxy, but that was gone. Destroyed as the galaxy fell into utter anarchy. The strength of the Ancients had held the delicate framework of civilization and when that collapsed, so did the species connected.

Subconsciously she began to wander, her feet taking her away from the commotion and towards the silence. Her finger tips lightly ran over the wall and the counsels bedded in them. _With just one touch the city could be alive again_, She thought, _and fall back to ruin. _She grimaced, it was neither the time nor the place to waken the city. Not yet.

Amorina found herself standing before the StarGate. Without realizing it, she slowly began raising her left hand, her eyes concentrated on the first chevron, and the gate began dialing.

"What's she doing?" McKay asked, his attention diverted from his computer.

"What's who doing?" Sheppard responded, turning toward the gate. "Hey." he yelled. "Hey!"

Sheppard grabbed his gun and sprinted down the stairs, pushing past Elizabeth, who was planning on asking him where he was going, when she noticed Amorina. She followed, running out to look over the scene bellow.

Jumping the last three stairs, Sheppard landed and ran to where Amorina was. Letting his gun drop to his side, he rammed his body into hers and forced her arm down, locking it in a secure hold. His right hand was ready to grab the knife in his boot, if she reacted. They fell to the ground in a heap, Sheppard quick enough that he was able to catch himself from crushing Amorina who landed underneath him.

She looked at him in surprise, her eyes wide, as he began pulling her up by her left arm, before she fell limp.

Sheppard just barely maneuvered his arm under her shoulders before her head hit the floor. Looking upward he gave Weir a desperate look and she motioned him to bring Amorina up to the command center. Placing his other arm under her knees, he pulled her close to him, nudging her head onto his shoulder and lifted her off the ground.

Amorina's body responded immediately and she sank deeper into Sheppard's hold. Sheppard noticed this immediately, and grew angry. Just who was she that they were all bending backwards for? So, she might know something about this part of the universe- but so did Teyla. All she was was a lost, lonely, little girl who could barely fend for herself. Sheppard continued arguing with himself as he made his way back up to the command center.

Even as he mounted the last step, Sheppard noticed that Amorina didn't feel any heavier than when he had first picked her up, and any of the usual tiredness or soreness that Sheppard typically carried with him was gone. Even the gun shoot wound in his left shoulder was improving, and it was a noticeable difference. For the first time in years there wasn't even a slight tingle and the muscle felt wonderfully flexible and strong.

Elizabeth, Rodney and Beckett were there to meet him as Sheppard entered the control room.

"What happened?" Beckett asked, checking Amorina's pulse and other vitals.

"Where'd he come from?" Sheppard asked, not bothering to answer Carson.

"I called him as soon as Amorina started dialing the gate." Weir answered.

"He brought tranquilizers." McKay said, a smug grin on his face. "He was going to shoot her."

"I thought you liked her." Sheppard answered, shifting his grip on Amorina slightly so Beckett could feel the base of her skull.

"I do . . .but still, I wanted to see what she would say drugged."

"God, you are so twisted." Sheppard stared at Rodney.

"You just have no sense of fun," Rodney sighed.

"Me!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"Gentlemen, please," Weir broke in, peace settling upon the group.

"John, I need you to set her down here," Beckett pointed to the far wall, "and Rodney I need your jacket."

"But," McKay began.

"Don't," Weir interjected, holding up her right index finer, "just do what he says."

"It's cold in here," Rodney mumbled, handing Becket his coat.

Taking off his own outer layer, Carson folded the two jackets together to form a make shift pillow. "Place her here."

John moved forward and gingerly lowered Amorina to the floor. She mumbled a few incoherent words, but showed no other signs of regaining consciousness. Her ear piercing scream, as her head touched the pillow, was unexpected and shocked everyone. John remained still, hovering above her, with his arms still under her shoulders and knees.

Without warning Beckett pushed him aside and pulled a needle out of his lab coat, injecting Amorina. The effect was immediate and as soon as the tranquilizer hit, Amorina became silent, falling into a deep, meditative sleep.

Brushing the sweat from his brow, Carson called one of his assistants and they began running test on the drugged girl.

"Well I guess you'll get your chance," Sheppard said to Rodney while pulling himself put off of the floor.

"What chance?" McKay answered, his attention solely on Amorina and the doctors, not on Sheppard and his sarcasm.

"The chance to see her drugged."

"Oh, yes, that. Well let's just say it's not going to be as fun as I once thought."

"Huh?" Sheppard stared at Rodney, who was typing furiously on the computer that they had interfaced earlier.

McKay looked up at Sheppard, "Even if I do come up with a brilliant plan that could save us all, I still won't have the slightest idea where to began carrying it out. I've never been this deep within the Ancient's systems and one false move could be very, very bad. Amorina knew what she was doing. I do not."

"Oh, that's not good."

"No, it's not." McKay agreed, turning back towards his computer.

"So, Doctor, any change?"

Beckett looked warily over at Weir, who was standing over him. Rising, he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes, "No. Her vitals are stable but the tranquilizer should have worn off by now, and she should be conscience. Her brain activity, however, is exceptionally high. Higher than anything I've ever seen before."

Weir remained still, with her arms folded over her chest, "You've seen the SGC records, correct?"

"Of course, I practically have them memorized." Carson opened his eyes and sighed, "But nothing has ever come close to this."

"And you're sure your machines aren't malfunctioning . . ."

"Doctor. I'm using the most up-to-date technology possible and I'm telling you Amorina's brain is so hyperactive that if she was human, she'd be dead by now."

Silence fell over the room, but Elizabeth didn't care, she just wanted to hit something. There had always been the slight glimmer of hope that Amorina was human, and she could be easily integrated into the team, but now even that was gone. Just knowing that Amorina had greater than human abilities did not sit well with Weir.

"But that's not all." Beckett motioned for Weir to follow him to the empty corridor, and out of hearing range of the rest of the crew.

"The thing is Doctor," Carson began, but stopped.

Weir allowed him a few moments before she talked, her voice full of warning, "Carson."

"Sorry, it's just Amorina, she . . . she has naquada in her blood."

Both knew what that meant.

"Oh, God." Weir said, "She couldn't possibly be a Goa'uld, could she?"

"It would explain a lot, but no, at least she isn't now. We did the ultrasound and there's nothing there."

"But could she have been? I mean, before she collapsed?"

"It would certainly explain her ability to control certain aspects of the city."

Weir not only wasn't to hit something, but cry as well. It was completely unlike her to even consider showing emotion, but to have encountered a Goa'uld in this part of the universe really threw her over the edge and her tightly reigned in emotions threatened to overflow.

"So what do we do?" Weir asked.

"I don't think there's much we can do. We can wait until she naturally wakes or I can try to wake her with certain drugs." He shrugged, "I just don't know."

"You know," Weir said, absentmindedly, "I've been hearing an awful lot of that lately."

"Excuse me?" Beckett responded.

"Oh, never mind, Doctor. Try to wake her, but safely. Nothing that will harm her. We may not be able to trust her, but we do, however, need her expertise if we're going to get out of this."

Carson nodded, and moved back to the main room, issuing orders as he entered.

Weir chose to remain alone, her mind much too busy to be bothered by the questions of her team. The mere idea that she had helped release _another_ enemy disgusted her, but there was still that nagging thought in the back of her mind that reminded her that Amorina hadn't acted Goa'uldish. Ever since she had been released she had never demanded anything and why would she help them? Unless it was a play, but then her reaction to the transmission had been too real for a Goa'uld. Weir's mind screamed in frustration as she released her pen up anger on the near by wall. As her fists hit the solid structure pain flew up her arms and a resounding _thunk _echoed down the passage way.

_A Goa'uld_, Elizabeth thought, _How do I fix this?" _

* * *

**evil laugh** not quiet a cliff hanger, but the closes I've ever gotten to, yet . . .


	7. The Response

Story Title: Atlantis Rising (yeah still working on a new and somewhat original title)  
Chapter Title: Return from the Unknown  
Author: Still me, but this is me during the middle of the night, so who knows what I'll actually be like!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will, don't sue. Simple enough, I think.

Author's notes: I just want to make sure that everyone knows that this takes place AFTER the episode suspicion. Teyla is off visiting her people, and that's why she's not here yet.

Also I apologize if these middle-type chapters seem slow that is because . . .well they are. I have to set up the stage so my players can act. In other words, you have to know just what the aliens are capable of. The pace, and action, will pick up soon. I promise. Like within a chapter or two. Oh and off-world visiting is also coming . . .

Thanks to kbandy and TTO. You guys are awesome! Oh and Kerry . . . don't worry there will be plenty of Sheppard (and others) angsty times in the _very_ near future.

* * *

Rodney groaned in despair as his computer began to beep at him. He had tried every possible alley of tackling, and taking down, the alien device, but there was nothing he could find. No loopholes, no mistakes in programming. He hadn't even seen what he was supposed to be disarming. It was a hopeless situation at best, made even worse that he was tired. His dreams the past few weeks had been messy and unorganized. Nothing like his usual dreams. These had been happening ever since Beckett had injected the Ancient virus into him, almost three months ago. Sleep had not come easily after that and his dreams continued to haunt him during the day. 

Setting the pen he had been chewing on down, McKay allowed his gaze to drift toward what they were assuming was stained glass. The bright colors shown with extra vitality as light from the outside and the light emanating off the gate meet, creating a collage of mismatched colors. Strangely, it was beautiful. Unique and bizarre, it hypnotized McKay, capturing his attention and allowing his mind to drift off to blissful sleep.

"Doctor, is everything okay?" Weir asked, standing behind Rodney, concern clearly on her face.

His mind snapped back with renewed clarity and he turned to answer Elizabeth with all the exhaustion and frustration that had accumulated over the past multiple weeks. "Oh, yeah, everything's just peachy. The city's dying. I'm stuck in thousand year old technology. I can't concentrate. Every little noise is setting me off. The bright red shield that is suppose to be protecting us is always there. We have a species who wants to kill us. If we go anywhere the Wraith will find us. And the one person who could help possible solve our problems is currently preoccupied." McKay motioned toward Amorina, who was still lying on her makeshift cot in the corner of the room. Beckett loomed over her with his three assistants scurrying about to comply with his orders.

Weir glared at Rodney, demanding a better answer, not even glancing in Amorina's direction. She remained quiet, allowing him to finish.

"And if I had _any_ idea of what I was doing then this would be a lot easier."

"Don't you play around in the systems almost daily?" Weir questioned.

"It's surface stuff only, really. I haven't ever had the ability, or need, to dig any deeper. At this level of complexity if I hit one wrong system . . ." Weir nodded, she knew exactly what McKay was talking about.

"The thing is," Rodney's shoulders slumped and his head bowed. His voice lowered to a mere whisper and Elizabeth was forced to lean closer to understand him, "I can't fix it." He sounded tired and his eyes showed defeat when they rose to meet hers. "I need her to do anything."

Weir knew that at that moment McKay had, for the first time, been truly defeated and that he would be unable to effectively work. Looking him straight in the eye Elizabeth quietly said, "Rodney, go sleep." Before he could object, Weir continued, "You said yourself that there is nothing more you can do, so go rest. Even if it's only for a few hours."

McKay, however, disagreed. "I couldn't sleep, knowing that the second fall of Atlantis would be on my . . ."

"Doctor." Weir snapped, "How much time do we have before the shield completely collapses?"

He looked at her, "A day. Maybe two."

"Then you have time to rest."

"But . . ."

No," Weir stopped him, "I can not have you falling over in twenty hours when we'll need you the most. Just a few hours Rodney, that's all I'm asking." McKay mumbled an incoherent "yes" and sulked off toward his sleeping quarters.

Weir turned to her office, fully hoping to use the next few hours organizing people and thing for a quick evacuation, should they be forced to abandon Atlantis. Sheppard, who had seen the entire exchange, snuck up silently behind her, "You give good advice, you know."

"Christ!" Elizabeth jumped, and trying to control her breathing, spun around to meet her smirking military officer. "You really shouldn't sneak up behind people like that."

He shrugged, "At least you jump, Teyla never does."

"Do you often attempt to frighten Teyla?" Weir asked cautiously.

"As often as conveniently possible, but we're getting off the subject." He eyed her.

"We are?"

"Yes, we are." Sheppard answered, "You should take a bit of your own medicine and catch some sleep."

Weir crossed her arms, "but the evacuation plans . . ."

"Should be handled by someone militarily trained."

But . . " Weir protested.

'"Oh no, no," Sheppard grabbed her by the shoulders, "Ford and I can take care of it. You, however, have been up the longest out of anyone and it's time for bed!"

"Carson's been up longer." Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Sheppard asked, a gleam in his eye.

Against her better judgment, Weir decided to play along, "I said," she answered in a loud voice, "that Carson's been up longer than I have."

"Well, if Beckett wasn't trying to save Amy's life, he'd be next."

Having no decent response, Elizabeth remained silent and allowed herself to be led to her quarters.

xxxxxxx

"Five hours to Zero Hour, Doctor."

Carson jumped at the noise. His head snapped up from where it had been resting on the table top and his eyes opened, only to find Rodney standing before him.

"What's zero time?" Beckett asked, yawing as he did.

"That's Zero Hour, Carson."

"I don't care what it's called, just tell me what the bloody hell Zero Hour is." Carson snapped.

"Zero Hour is when the very last team evacuates." Weir broke in.

"And I suppose . . .?"

"Yep," Rodney answered, "You, me, Liz, Sheppard, and Amorina are the last ones." His face broken into a grin, "Congratulations Doc, that gives you another two hours to wake her up."

Carson sighed, and rubbed his face. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost ten hours, Doctor." Weir answered, "And in the most uncomfortable position I've ever seen."

"You let me sleep ten hours." His voice lowered to a deadly growl.

"Yes I did, and you desperately need it." Weir snapped back, "now wake up our guest."

"But you said I had another . . ."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "I did not, Rodney did. We need her awake, now." Beckett started to protest, but she held up a finger, silencing his argument, "I don't care what it takes Doctor, just do it."

"There was one thing I could try, but." Carson began, slowly.

"I don't care, just wake her up." Weir said.

"But it could cause serious damage."

"Doctor," Weir warned.

Beckett bit back any response. Reaching into his lab coat pocket, he pulled out a syringe and grabbed the nearest medical kit. Carefully pulling out two bottles, Carson set them before himself. One was filled with a clear, thick liquid; in the other was a pasty green substance. Holding the clear bottle before him, Beckett carefully measured out enough so it almost filled the syringe. Systematically, he placed the bottle back and held up the green one. Looking over at one of his assistants, he nodded and the nurse moved to prepare a sanitized spot on Amorina's neck. Measuring out only a very little bit of the green substance, he mixed the two. The two liquid combined very slowly, but as they did the colors changed. The once clear liquid became dark and green. The pasty liquid all but disappeared completely. Slowly, as the colored mellowed, bubbles began rolling up the sides of the syringe and the liquid began to boil. When now thick, lime green liquid began bubbling furiously, Carson moved to where Amorina was lying.

Lowering himself beside Amorina, Carson took a quick breath and prepared to inject the liquid straight into her neck. His medically trained hand shook, and as much as he tried to stop it he could not. Carefully he brought the syringe up to just underneath her ear and pressed the needle into a vein, preparing to inject the liquid, when her brown eyes opened and her hand shoot out, grabbing his forearm and effectively stopping him.

"Don't." She said, her voice hard and cold, "That could have been fatal." Her eyes hardened, to match her voice, "I thought you would have known that."

"I did." Beckett's expression was just was harsh. They remained locked in a silent standoff, neither wanting to admit they were wrong, until McKay broke the silence.

"As much fun as this little reunion is, Amorina your help is needed."

Sitting up, Amorina gracefully stretched and stood, "Of course. What have you accomplished?"

"Well . . . um . . . nothing so far, but I know something will come to me, soon." Rodney stammered, uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze of Amorina.

"You mean that in fifteen hours, you could not come up with anything worth mentioning." Her eyes narrowed.

"No . . . wait, how did you know how long it had been?"

Amorina sighed, "I always know the time, and I know exactly what went on when I was unconscious. But I guess that can't be helped. We'll start from the beginning." She said, and without looking back walked to the computer. McKay followed without comment.

"Do you think that's safe?" Beckett asked Weir, when they were alone. He turned to dispense of the mixture and replace the bottles and syringe back into the kit.

"Letting her free in our systems?" He nodded, "No, but I don't have much of a choice. We cannot allow Atlantis to fall. I doubt even the Ethosians would take us in. Not after how we treated them."

Carson nodded in agreement, "How should we . . ."

But his question was interrupted another explosion. The blast was completely silent but the white light that was emitted burned.

xxxxxxx

Amorina knew she had yelled "cover your eyes" when she saw the second device traveling through the gate. But, unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to explain and the blast hit before anyone was prepared. She doubted that many, if anyone, actually heard her. Amorina knew she was still mistrusted by almost everyone, except, perhaps, McKay, but in matters that they had no knowledge in she really wished that they would believe her and responded to the warnings she gave. Glancing toward Rodney, she knew immediately that he had minded her and shielded his eyes, the others, however, did not.

As soon as the first cries of "I'm blind!" rang out, Weir opened her eyes, and discovered that she too was blind. All she could see was snowy white. Everything the same, twisting color. Her eyes played games with her blindness, seeing colors that weren't actually there and warping them into shapes that made no sense. Trying to shut out the dizzying effects, Elizabeth shut her eyes, holding her hands to her head. Still swaying she gave up and attempted to make out anything.

The remainder of the crew could see nothing, but still they fought their blindness, their gazed eyes trying to focus on things they could not see.

* * *


	8. A much needed update

Hey everyone!

I am _so_ sorry for the long delay, but I do have some news for you all!

After getting the immense amount of reviews for the first 7 chapters of _Atlantis Rising_, I decided to stop posting and simply write for a while. Up until Thanksgiving I spent the majority of my free (HA!) time writing and managed to make it about half way through the story. Unfortunately, over Thanksgiving, the computer I saved everything on died. In typical Sarah fashion, I did not have a back-up disk and, well, lost everything.

Over Christmas Break (or the Non-denominational Winter Holiday, if you prefer) I will spend almost **_all_** my free time frantically writing to finish _Atlantis Rising_.

So, to keep the hope up- within a month or so(unless life decides to fall apart, _again_), I will have the story up in all it's glory- with a new title, new plot and new writing! It will be better and worth your time reading.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed previously. It was you who kept me going after my computer died and it is you who continue to give me support! Thanks, you can not imagine what your kind words have done for me.

Sarah


End file.
